Resident Evil: End Game
by Tifa-is-hot
Summary: This story takes place roughly...seven years after they blew up Racoon City. Strange happenings are here...As well as a returning/new cast! R&R please! Chapters up once a day!
1. Inserstion

Resident Evil: End Game...  
  
*The Helicopter was gliding through the forest of the obliterated Racoon City. Though it had been completely destroyed almost  
  
seven years ago, something chilling resurfaced. Through the dusty clouds of the bomb that had gone of, they had reason to believe...One of them..One of the Zombies...Got away. Bodies...Lots of them..Strown across the street a small way from town. S.T.A.R.S. private Clair Redfield had survived. They didn't want to bring her into action, as she was very disturbed over what had happened. She spent her time in a city far away. They didn't blame her. The terror, the pure fear of being the only one alive...Watching your friends get ripped apart...Eaten..It was too much to bear..But they had no choice. She was the only one with extensive knowledge on what was happening. She was with them now, looking extremely worried. She knew..it...was waiting..Tyrant...She had told herself for seven long years...He had died..Blown away by the bomb..But..She couldn't continue to tell herself that. Even now, as she looked into the woods, her S.T.A.R.S. uniform strapped on tightly, she could see herself..Running..Running from the Tyrant..Whatever Umbrella corp. had done this time..she swore to herself, she..would stop... The other men with her weren't scared. The had only heard of them..Not seen them, like she had..She had actually seen it..The experiments..The terror.. As they neared the faithful mansion, she forgot about these thoughts. The team roped down, ready for action...*  
  
*S.T.A.R.S. members Clair Redfield, Kenneth Johnson, Lenny Melchor, Paul Avila,Andrew Dimas, and Seth Redfield, Clairs' unknown brother, *As he knew not Clairs' last name* reppelled down from the helicopter. The pilot nodded, leaving. They had seven hours to find the problem, and neutralize it, before an atomic bomb that would blow the city, and infested cities around it into smithereens. The people nodded to each other, fanning out. They held their assualt riffles to their chest, running straight in. They moved in a circle, so nothing could sneak up on them. So far..so good..They created a perimeter, a map of the area in their hands. Clair was standing near Paul, her now blond hair flowing to her waist. Paul's body was covered with clothing. He never let anyone, anyone see his face.He stood bravely, his flamethrower in hand. Each one was equipped with several frag grenades, if they needed them.The group began going over routes. They were supposedly going into three groups, two to a team.Andrew sighed. He hated this part. Seth walked calmly. He was fine, this wasn't going to take long..*  
  
Clair:So..Splitting up eh?  
  
Paul: *Nods*  
  
Seth: Get ready..We leave in five minutes..  
  
Andrew: Sure.  
  
Clair: So..Who's goin wit me?  
  
Kenneth:I'm stickin with Lenny.  
  
Lenny: Alright.  
  
Andrew:Uh..I'm goin with Seth.  
  
Seth:Fine.  
  
Clair:So..You comin with me, Paul?  
  
Paul: *He sighs, nodding*  
  
Clair:*Thinking 'Wow..I never got split up on purpose..*  
  
Seth: I want everyone back in...twenty minutes.  
  
*Group, besides Seth*Sure..*The group splits up, unaware of the total and complete horror they are up against..* 


	2. A survivor, and the letter

*The accounts of Lenny and Kenneth*  
  
*the best friends wandered through the eerie halls, guns to their held  
tightly to their chests. They had been best friends all of their  
life's, and were trained together. As they walked on, they heard a  
sound, like a sucking, slurping sound* what the.? *Kenneth's voice  
trailed off, upon seeing a zombie bent over a S.T.AR.S. Member.  
Kenneth and Lenny immediately opened fire, and it got up, walking  
towards them, a chunk missing from the face. They were shooting it in  
the legs, standard procedure. As it reached them, it attacked with  
it's bloody face. It began to Maul Kenneth, when it dropped to the  
floor. Out walked a girl, roughly Clair's age, with brown hair to her  
shoulders. She had a pistol, and by the looks of it, was here for a  
while. She had blue eyes, and a S.T.A.R.S. uniform on, the older kind,  
but since it was so tattered and worn, almost none could tell*???:  
Holy. Man, you ain't looking to good. Try and find a doctor.*Kenneth  
smirked* Doctor!? What the.Don't you remember where we are!? *He asked  
to the mystery girl* and what is your name.? *He asked to the girl* My  
god.*She sighed* Leah. The name's Leah.  
  
*The accounts of Seth and Andrew*  
  
*The two people wandered the west side of the mansion, and eventually  
found a letter addressed seven years ago. Which read:  
  
Dear Followers.  
  
It has come to my attention that this project is officially  
unstable. We need to get out, before.it.gets us. What Is it, you ask.?  
I will tell you. It.Tyrant. The beast that destroyed so much of what  
we have worked for. I am going to try to run away.To leave this damned  
place, and get into the open. I need to. Before Tyrant finds me.He is  
already searching, going around at night, his test tubes and  
artificial skin, pumping blood from his dead heart. He is the most  
evil creature Umbrella has yet to release! I pray, I pray to god, that  
I get out. The windows. Were barred, to make sure no projects escaped.  
As if for one second, one second, it could hold the wrath of Tyrant.  
He doesn't leave, however, he stays.. waits.As if he knows,  
eventually, that.someone will come... Someone who he knows will, so he  
just waits. He stalks the mansion, as if each day, he is looking to  
see if she has arrived. I can no longer take it. I am going to try to  
escape. Into daylight. If I can find beloved civilization, this letter  
will go on to reveal all anyone would need to ever take out  
Umbrella.but I fear.It isn't Umbrella doing this. Someone arrived,  
just a few days before we were nearly all killed by Tyrant. His name  
was Seth Redfield. He said he was coming on behalf of his sister, and  
let out a vile beast, not tyrant, but. I just couldn't get the look he  
gave me out of my mind. He glared at me, with.such hatred.Such  
cruelness. I believed he was Tyrant.Like THAT would ever happen.. What  
was that!?!? My god, he is coming.He knows.He knows that I have found  
out--  
  
*The letter stopped there, and blood was splattered on the page* My  
god.What are they doing down here..?*Andrew asked to Seth, and Seth  
responded* I..I don't know.  
  
*The accounts of Clair and Paul*  
  
*These two were walking the eastern side of the mansion, and Clair was  
uneasy. She was remembering.All the times she had been attacked  
here.All the times, she thought. she would never leave.Paul had taken  
his mouth cover off, and was breathing the air near the greenhouse,  
and he heard a whimper* What was that? *Paul asked*A Hell hound.*Clair  
said. She had named it that, because of it's looks* Careful.They go  
for the throat, then snap it. *Paul gulped, and they walked further.  
In front of them emerged one.two.three.four.five.six.seven hellhounds.  
They dogs slowly growled, as Paul's flamethrower rose, and Clair got  
her gun ready.  
  
.::Authors notes! =P ::.  
  
I know, I know.I left you all wondering what is going on. I promise the next chapter will rise into the rated 'R' world, with blood and gore for all. I will, however, advise you to fasten your seatbelts, find a hurl bag, and get ready, because we aren't going to stop, until everyone is sickened by the gore, and crying because of what happens to your favorite member. So.Any comments/questions/love/hate mail/suggestions are welcome, just email me at Battousaimaster@yahoo.com And I will tell you what you wanna know. ^ ^ 


	3. Chapter 3, Tyrant

|Chapter 3 Tyrant Returns. | |*Lenny silently cursed about his wound, as Kenneth sized up this | |'Leah' girl. If they were going to trust her, they needed to know | |she wouldn't pull anything* so. You going to to do something for | |your friends wound? *Leah asked Kenneth, still sizing him up* | |whatever. Sure.*He patches Lenny's arm up, and Lenny groans in | |pain* Man.That hurt.*He says* Sure, sure. Now, let's go. Leah, if | |that is your name, are you coming with us? *Kenneth asked Leah, | |she responded* Sure, whatever. | |*the two walked through the halls, surprised at the lack of | |zombies. Usually there would be tons, but now.It was strange. just| |the occasional Hellhound, or zombie. This made the group of three | |uneasy, as they wandered through the halls; they came to a room | |with a gigantic plant, splattered in blood. Obviously, by the | |limbs that were lying on the floor, some beginning to twitch from | |the T Virus, it wasn't that long ago scientists had fallen here. | |Leah looked at the plant, before seeing a shotgun. She immediately| |went for it, the plant immediately hissed at her, before lunging. | |It ripped her neck, and she moaned in the grueling pain. She still| |got the shotgun, and blew its face in. The brains splattered all | |over the glass window, making it resemble the inside of a cherry | |pie. She went back, groaning at the pain, yet thankful it missed | |her vein. Lenny immediately began to treat it, hoping she wasn't | |infected. * You okay? That thing was really was a bit--.. *Leah | |sighed, groaning again* I'm fine.*they heard the closed door get | |slammed, hard. They looked at the door in fear, one word flashed | |in each of their minds. TYRANT. But.was it, really.? | |*Seth laughed at the note* Weird, eh? They thought I did it.I bet | |Umbrella poisoned them into believing that, they always do things | |like that.heheh.e. *Andrew looked at him* you okay man? * Seth | |nervously laughed* Fine, let's go.*the two walked into a cemetery,| |the eerie setting causing both to get nervous. They walked through| |it, seeing a zombie feasting over.Lenny!!!! The two charged at it,| |only to run into none other than Leah, Kenneth not far behind. All| |of them had chest wounds, not very bad, though* my god, it's | |coming!! Tyrant!! *Their eyes flashed in fear, Clair and Paul | |appeared not far behind, running as fast as they could. Hellhounds| |were riding towards them. The rest of the team opened up an unholy| |barrage of fire, knocking them down to the floor, dead for good* | |Tyrant, is coming.*Leah said. Clair's eyes froze. That meant.that | |he..he was alive..She sighed, this was the end.* My god.Are.Are | |you.Are you sure.? *Leah groaned* Tall, tubes all over, really | |big!? *Clair cried out* Run!!! *No one had to hear this by, and | |the two ran as fast as they could towards the crypt, hoping | |Tyrant didn't see them. For a while, nothing emerged. Tyrant then | |was seen, in the shadows, stalking them, watching them* Are we | |safe in here? *Everyone asked Clair, and she responded* How should| |I know? *The team spread out in front of the door. If this was the| |end, they weren't going down with out a fight. Tyrant was seen | |walking down the door, a huge shadow cast on the wall. As he | |neared the sights of the gun, they opened fire, determined to take| |him out. After awhile, it was evident the he wasn't gonna die. | |They changed positions, and one by one the girls ran out, then the| |men. First went Clair, then Leah, then Andrew, Kenneth, Lenny, | |Paul, and Seth left last, trying to hold it off. His leg was cut | |horribly in the process of protecting them. He groaned/shouted out| |in pain, dragging himself along behind them, until they picked | |Seth up, and dragged him into the building, and into the safe | |room* | 


	4. The lab, zombie fight, and a mysterious ...

Chapter 4..  
  
*The team tried to re-group, and get into gear. It was ass-kicking time. No more stupid leg shots, they were going to go right for a bullet in the brain. They wrapped Seth's leg in gauze, and he pulled himself up to the wall, loaded his shotgun, and sighed* We ready to do this.?*He asked, not nervous at all. If this was his last day alive, he was gonna put up on hell of a fight. He locked and loaded* I'm ready when you are. *The team reloaded their weapons, pulled on all sorts of defense mechanisms, and walked out of the safe room. They were walking down the stairs, until they heard a creak. They jumped down, and a zombie walked in the hall in front of them. No, It was two, no.three, four, five, six, seven, eight.nine.ten. Ten gigantic zombies, wandering towards them. They began to walk towards the zombies, shooting lead every step. Body parts were flying, sending the rotten flesh stench everywhere. They finished them off, before walking on. They wandered through halls, until they found a laboratory. They sighed, before walking in. They looked around, and to their disgust, found bodies littered on the floor. They began to walk around. They were nearing the secrets.*  
  
Seth: Look around, it's here somewhere.  
  
Kenneth: What exactly are we looking for?  
  
Paul: Anything disgusting.  
  
Clair: Anything that may be of some use to get us out, or to shut Umbrella down, for good.  
  
? : You want evidence? Want a way out..?  
  
*The group immediately whirled around, revealing a beautiful girl, roughly as old as Seth and Clair. She had fairly long brown hair, with a few cuts on her S.T.A.R.S. outfit. She sighed, as this was awkward. She walked forward, and Seth couldn't help but stare at her, he felt like he was falling in love*  
  
? : Oh, The names' Kelly.Nice to meet you all. I see S.T.A.R.S. never stops until a problem is gone eh?  
  
Seth: *Face is red, and tries not to be a moron* Umm.Uh. Yeah.I guess.  
  
Kelly: *Smiles*  
  
Lenny: Where exactly did you come from.?  
  
Kelly: The division before you. My god, there is some twisted $hit going on.  
  
The group: Duh!  
  
Seth: Well.Let's split up. I will take the new girl.  
  
*The team split up, and Seth walked with Kelly.*  
  
Seth: This place sucks, eh?  
  
Kelly: Yeah.Duh.  
  
*The two talked for quite a while, realizing that they liked each other, they began to talk about relationships. They eventually really started liking each other, and this wasn't at all bad. Maybe with a relationship, some people will survive.*  
  
..::: Authors Notes =P ::..  
  
How is it, eh? I promise that the next one will have a little more spice, or whatever you call it. I added my actual g/f to the story, Kelly. XD. Leah is one of my friends, too. So.Again, any idea's are welcome. If you want me to kill someone off, ask.XD See you guys for now.  
  
Seth Melchor, the maker of this story. Oh, disclaimers. XD  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own anything Resident Evil, except for the games, does that count!? I own it only in my pathetic little dreams. XD. I do however, own Seth, Leah, and Kelly.Well storywise, I think.huh? I'm confused.o.o  
  
..:: Authors notes::.. 


	5. A traitor

Resident Evil End Game Chapter 4:  
  
*As Seth and Kelly talked, wandering around; they each began to grow feelings for each other. Small, at first, but. They grew. Now, whether or not they survived the battle with Tyrant, this was going to be stopped. They were in Operation End Game. S.T.A.R.S.' last hope against the damned Umbrella Corp. Seth and Kelly weren't concerned about this, at the time, all they could think about. Were each other? Now, mind you, it had only been an hour, but they had helped each other. Saved each other. They knew they liked each other, but. They were walking through a room upstairs, when, to Seth's dismay, a zombie, off guard, attacked Kelly. The zombie's bloody face was nearing hers, and she was struggling to defend herself, when the zombie fell. Seth put his gun down, and sighed.*  
  
*Meanwhile.*  
  
*Paul and Clair ran through the halls, running from the thing behind them. Behind them, was a pack of dogs, followed by zombies. They would turn every once in a while, and unload with the flame-thrower, and Clair's pistol / Assault Rifle. Hellhounds got their faces blown apart, zombies had their bodies being ripped by the gun and flame. The dogs backed off as they hid in another corridor.*  
  
Paul: Shit! What the fuck is going on!?  
  
Clair: Their fucking zombies.  
  
Paul: Ah.. FUCK!  
  
Clair: Relax.  
  
Paul: I ain't dyin, hell naw.  
  
Clair: Then relax, reload, and breath in.  
  
..::Meanwhile::...  
  
*Leah, Lenny, and Kenneth walked through the halls, talking. They had fought zombies before, but. It was so scary to be here. Where thousands of workers lost their lives, as well as plenty of S.T.A.R.S. members, this was the reason they had come, though. To end it ALL. They weren't here to have fun, survive.. They were here to destroy the place.*  
  
Leah: So. How do you two want to die.?  
  
Kenneth: Very funny, Leah.  
  
Lenny: Shut up Leah.  
  
Leah: Oh. Wrong answer!!! *Leah grips her knife, and stabs Lenny in the back of the head, and then shoots Kenneth four times, in the head. The blood and brains flew everywhere, soaking her. She made a hole in his head, nice and wide.*  
  
Leah: They really don't train you guys good.  
  
..:: Authors Notes::..  
  
Didn't see that coming, did you? Don't worry, more and more twists to come.XD. Stay tuned, because we are going to make it worth your while.=D Just email me at Battousaimaster@yahoo.com for hate mail, love mail, comments, suggestions, hints, ideas, etc. I would love to see some mail. X_X 


End file.
